WO 2011160667 A1 discloses a mounting, a baby carriage being able to be releasably fastened thereby in a motor vehicle instead of an individual seat. The motor vehicle in this case is provided on a floor surface of a passenger compartment with a plurality of individual seat fasteners that, in each case, comprise a receiving recess and at least one latching element. The mounting comprises at least one support profile, at least one floor anchoring device being arranged thereon so as to face downwardly, said floor anchoring device having a latching device that is complementary to the latching element in order to provide a releasable latching engagement. The mounting further comprises at least one upwardly facing mounting bracket that is arranged on the support profile and comprises a clasping element, wherein the clasping element is configured to clasp a frame element of the baby carriage in a retained manner.